


We're So Gettin' An A | Damon Baird x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: Bargaining, Bets, Catapults, Damon is a naughty lil shit, F/M, Pregnancy, Second honeymoon, Siegebeast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If Marcus finds out you made a little figure of him, he'll kick your ass."</p><p>"Na; I made one of Cole too, so he'll back me up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're So Gettin' An A | Damon Baird x Reader |

You shook your head, "Damon, this is her project. As in, she's the one that's supposed to do all the work."

"She'll do some work." He said as he drew a detailed schematic, his ball cap backwards on his head and his goggles sitting beside the paper, just waiting to be used.

"Damon Baird, you are not doing this project for her."

Your husband rolled his eyes with a sigh, "Babe, you get to do other homework with her."

"Because you get frustrated with her at math, and you hate reading stupid kiddie passages!"

"Look, this is my chance to help my daughter do well in school before she gets to at least middle school level stuff. I can't handle that watered down crap. Makes me wanna shove a Sawed-Off in my mouth."

You moved the pencil from his hand and carefully moved the drawing away, cupping Damon's handsome face and making him look up at you. You chuckled and gently swiped your thumbs along his cheeks.

"You are somethin' else, baby. As long as she does most of the work, then fine, you can help. Just don't make the damn thing for her and expect to pass it off as a fourth grader's work."

He gave you that bright white smile that always melted your heart and brought his hands to hold your hips. You leaned down and pressed your lips to his, Damon's hands traveling down to inside your back pockets, giving your backside a squeeze.

"If we get an A…" He managed between kisses, "We go on a second honeymoon so I can do you good... Like, pre-E.B. good."

"Sounds promising, but… "Pre-E.B."?"

He gave you that sexy crooked smirk that nearly always had you like putty in his hands.

"Pre Ella's Birth."

You bust out laughing, leaning your forehead against his, "I love you… Make sure it's her work and I'll take it a step further and buy new lingerie just for the trip."

He quickly withdrew a hand from your pocket and smacked your ass with a grin, "Then I'm gonna need for you to get the hell outta my shop and send out the kid so we can get to work."

He pulled you down for one more kiss and you left with a sensual wink. He chuckled deeply and finished up his drawing just as his little girl ran into the shop.

"Daddy! We're gonna build a 'pult!"

He smiled and picked her up, placing her on the table, "Yes we are, and you know what? We're so getting an A."

xXx

"A Siegebeast?" You said, hands on your hips as you looked at the Daddy-Daughter duo, who wore identical proud smiles.

"What? Her Daddy  _and_  her Mommy are ex-Gears! We killed how many of these? And they were real, and about forty times bigger."

You chuckled, "And this is the work of a fourth grader?"

"Yeah, Mommy!" The little blonde cutie said, "I painted it and Daddy cut the wood and drilled holes and stuff!"

"And stuff?" You asked, eyebrow arched and eyes on your husband.

"Look, she put it all together, I just cut stuff up and provided the tools, materials, and the idea. I like to call it an even 50-50 split."

You rolled your eyes and your husband laughed, "Babe, that's not even the best part. Look!"

You leaned down and looked at the back of the Siegebeast, letting out a laugh.

"If Marcus finds out you made a little figure of him, he'll kick your ass."

"Na; I made one of Cole too, so he'll back me up."  
  
 _"Gobble, gobble, gobble mother fucker!"_  You could practically hear the man now...

You chuckled and kissed your daughter's hair, "You did a good job, baby. Go do Mommy a favor and get washed up for dinner, okay? I made your favorite." You said with a grin.

"Yay! Nachos!" Your little girl said happily, running into the large mansion and heading to her own bathroom to wash up.

You looked at the little Siegebeast catapult, "And it only took two weeks? I'm impressed, Damon. Had you been in charge, it've been done in two days."

"Hey, there's a lot of hot, sweaty, just  _raunchy_  sex on the line. I'm gonna make sure I follow the rules."

You kissed his cheek, "Dirty bastard."

"Though, I do have one last request." He said as he looked at all the playground equipment he'd had installed for Ella when she was old enough to even walk.

You tucked into his side and laid your head on his shoulder, "Oh really? Lay it on me."

"I want another one. Like her, just… Boy version. And, if possible… I'd like to achieve that on this second honeymoon."

"Aw, and you told me you didn't want to be a family man."

He chuckled and kissed you, "So is that a yes or a no?"

"Tell you what. Get an A and maybe I'll let you in on a secret." You winked and headed inside, Damon watching for a moment, thinking.

"Wait… Are you already pregnant?!"

"Get an A and I'll answer that!" You hollered back playfully.

He looked down at the Siegebeast catapult with a smile, "Better get me an A."


End file.
